A natural joint may undergo degenerative changes for a variety or reasons, for instance arthritis. Alternatively, a joint may be sufficiently fractured or otherwise damaged by an external force. When a joint is sufficiently degenerated or damaged, it may be necessary to replace a natural joint or portions of a natural joint with a prosthetic joint or portions of a prosthetic joint.
One such natural joint that may need replacement is the shoulder joint. Conventional shoulder prostheses comprise a humeral implant and optionally a glenoid implant. Typically, the humeral implant comprises a stem for insertion into a bore extending into the intramedullary canal generally along the longitudinal axis of the bone and an articulation component, such as a convex bearing head. Typically, the articulation component is coupled to a neck portion of the stem, which extends from the intramedullary canal at an inclined angle relative to the longitudinal axis of a distal portion of the stem in order to recreate the arrangement of the natural joint.